Cerebral Implant
Cerebral Implants are brain implants installed in the Cerebral Cortex on a vast majority of the Milky Way Galaxy. After an endorsement by the United Nations in 2180 CE, many newborns began to have the implant installed shortly after birth. The implant is by no means exclusive, and just about every species has their own equivalent. After intervention from the Cardiff Order and several members of the UNS Medea receiving biotic powers, many questions have arisen about whether the galaxy truly understands the implants being installed on newborn children. Needless to say, hundreds of investigations have arisen in wake of this discovery. Function By securely linking via Bluetooth X with any authorized device (primarily GDAs) and introducing language packs, the subject can instantly understand the foreign language as if it was their own, provided they have the specific language pack. The implant has little other official functionality and provides little to no mental advancement. Unofficially, some have been said to play with their implants and leave dramatic negative effects on their psyche. Development Contrary to popular belief, Cerebral Implants were not invented by the Bushraks. They originally found the design in the Bushrak Cache: a secret that their government held incredibly close to promote globalism and cooperation among species, while also being able to make a hefty profit to adapt their technology to other races. Just about every race have managed to implement the implant, leading some to wonder how one piece of technology could be universally compatible with most of the galaxy. Some have simply concluded that the brilliant Bushrak scientists that invented the implant held an understanding of linguistics and biology far beyond the rest of the galaxy, as with some of their other technology like battleship drive cores. Yet, for every question, there are about a dozen more just like it with no definitive answers. Controversy After early boycotts of the implant, most Humans have come to happily accept the advancement. Contrary to popular belief, the combination of Bluetooth X and the 12 character password associated with the implant has warded off every hacking opportunity to date. Human In December 2175 CE, an Avalon madman had been arrested after abducting six women and experimenting on their implants. After days of torture, he managed to acquire each of his victims' passwords and tamper with their minds. While the man was eventually caught before the month ended, all six women were left in an insane state and exposed how dangerous the implants could be if they fall into the wrong hands. Ardite Since the oppressive authoritarian regime came into power, the Ardite people have been subject to strict monitoring via their cerebral implants. The government actively monitors those they believe to be dissenters and if a thought that is "destructive to the general welfare" arises even for a moment, they may be subject to execution. Naturally, these killings have outraged much of the galaxy and pushed many to smuggle Ardite off-world as refugees. But until the Intergalactic Assembly comes to a clear consensus, nothing will officially outlaw this monitoring or topple the regime.Category:Technology